


Space Rocks Don't Need Your Binary

by Frog_that_writes



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (don't worry about steven i said its fine), (i'm probably lying), F/M, Genderfluid Steven Universe, Trans Character, but only for a little bit, he actually was fine lol, im too lazy to write real angst, its fine, nonbianry character, some slight transphobia, stevonnie is confused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: The entire experience of being Steveonnie was confusing. Wonderful, amazing, and extraordinary, yes, but confusing. They could barely tell where Steven began and Connie ended. In fact, they were pretty sure there wasn’t any lines between the two of them anymore. Stevonnie was a new person entirely that existed beyond Steven and beyond Connie. For whatever time the two of them remained fused, they stopped existing. Stevonnie may be a mix of them both, but they also had their own characteristics.-Or, Stevonnie begins to realize they never questioned their easy acceptance of neutral pronouns, and it makes Steven confront something as well.





	1. Chapter 1

The entire experience of being Stevenonie was confusing. Wonderful, amazing, and extraordinary, yes, but confusing. They could barely tell where Steven began and Connie ended. In fact, they were pretty sure there wasn’t any lines between the two of them anymore. Stevonnie was a new person entirely that existed beyond Steven and beyond Connie. For whatever time the two of them remained fused, they stopped existing. Stevonnie may be a mix of them both, but they also had their own characteristics.

Which was something Steven and Connie had been greatly looking forward to investigating.

While they were nowhere near the level that they might want to start being fused all the time, like Garnet, they still enjoyed the experience. Which is why after everything was calmed down and they no longer had to worry about diamond attacks and fighting for their lives, the two decided to spend all the time they could figuring out Steveonie's traits.

It took them a surprisingly long time to start to wonder about the way people addressed their fusion. In fact, it took a couple jerk kids to do so.

The kids were probably all around 13, and obviously weren’t from Beach City. Tourists, either there for some late summer beach relaxation, or to get a real life look at aliens and spaceship debris. Probably the latter, since that made up a majority of tourists lately. And, apparently, Stevonnie was just another sight for them to see on their trip.

They had gawked up at them, and at first Stevonnie hadn’t assumed anything bad. They didn’t want to brag or anything, but they knew most people found them quite attractive. And these were 13 year old boys after all.

However, when one of them asked what they were in a voice laced with disgust and confusion, and another replied saying that their parents probably wouldn’t approve of them talking to  _ it  _ and that they should go, the fusion realized that that probably wasn’t the case .

The part of Steveonie influenced by Connie mainly wanted to curl into a ball and cry while they watched those little twerps walk away. The part influenced by Steven was confused and angry. It was a lot of emotions for them to handle, so they ended up crying while they angrily practiced a few new fighting moves. That worked for a little while, but eventually their mind was brought straight back to the question those kids had asked. What were they?

They. A pronoun Connie knew from her many lectures from English teachers was meant to refer to multiple people. So why was it so natural for Stevonnie to refer to themself as that? It could be the fact that they were a fusion? But Garnet was a she. And it couldn’t be because they were a boy and a girl fusion either because Smoky Quartz used she pronouns as well. So, what made them different?

Idly, they felt Connie and Steven debating whether or not they should unfuse to try and figure this out. Eventually, they decided to stay fused. They knew there was nothing they could figure out without being them. There was something entirely different about Stevenonie’s identity, even beyond being a fusion. They never felt quite the same about themselves as Stevenonie did, though Steven sometimes thought it seemed a bit familiar. They gave them the ropes on this one.

Stevenonie knew they weren’t conventional. They were feminine in some places and androgynous in others (they sometimes wondered for brief moments if they weren’t supposed to be more masculine because of Steven, but he usually shut that line of thinking down.) Their hair was long and their shoulders broad. Their voice verged somewhere in a territory that wasn’t quite high and wasn’t quite low. They could grow facial hair, but it wasn’t overly easy to gain muscle mass. People never looked at them and assumed he or she.

They were starting to wonder why they had never noticed.

Stevenonie hadn’t come into the world as a blank slate. They had Steven’s shield and liked Connie’s books. There was some stuff they had only come to realize about themself after a while though.

Steven’s favorite fish pizza made them gag, and they were bored to death watching one of Connie’s documentary. They only realized this after actually focusing on it. Kinda like how they were only now realizing how natural it felt to be called they. 

_ I think I know what that’s called, _ Steven said from somewhere inside them.

_ Really?  _ Connie asked.

_ Yeah. Pearl was talking about gems one time and about how none of them are actually girls. I think it was ‘nonbinary.’  _ He said.

Stevonnie let the word wash over them. Nonbinary. They didn’t hear a word of Connie’s explanations of what the terms non and binary meant and how it should of been obvious. There was an actual term for them.

_ Wait. Will I have to actually tell people?  _ Stevonnie questioned to themself.

_ Actually,  _ Stevonnie felt Connie snort.  _ I think we’re the last ones to know.  _

_ Oh.  _ They said.  _ I’m glad anyways though. Are you and Steven going to unfuse now? _

Stevonnie felt Steven’s denial without him even having to use actual thoughts to communicate. It was odd. Maybe he just wanted to let Stevonnie enjoy their discovery. It felt more like he was trying to close himself off though, and Stevonnie felt rather wobbly standing back up. They knew they would probably unfuse soon, and Connie would have a talk with him that would result in them fusing again though, so they let it go. They were going to enjoy being themself for a little bit, after finally finding out what they are.

 


	2. A solid gender? Don't know her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow this is late lol

Stevonnie stared down at the donut they were just about to bite into with disappointment when they noticed the shaky feelings in their limbs get the slightest bit worse, and the warm feeling spread through their stomach. Then there was a flash of light and two people laid on the ground in the Big Donut, each holding a half of the donut Stevonnie had just bought.

 

“Geez are you kids okay?” The new lady who had taken over the job of handling the Big Donut could never replace Lars and Sadie, but she was nice enough so Steven smiled at her while Connie apologized and explained in brief before they left with their halved donut. 

* * *

 

“Well, I guess we figured out another new thing about Stevonnie tonight.” Connie said, taking a bite out of her donut while they sat next to each other on the sand. Steven let out a soft noise of agreement. 

“I mean it's kinda weird, one minute I was feeling that sort of, I guess,  _ neutralness,  _ that comes with being Stevonnie and the next second I was back to feeling like a girl and being Connie. The switch is so confusing that I don’t know how I didn’t notice it before.” Steven let out another noise, but didn’t offer anything else up to the conversation.

“You’re awfully quiet. C’mon you felt it too, what do you think about it?” She prompted.

“Oh,” He stuttered. “I don’t know, I still didn’t really notice anything different. It just felt kind of natural to shift like that, like it always has. Except for the abrupt unfusion though. That part sucks.”

“Yeah, what caused that anyways? It couldn’t have been the annoying kids cause we’ve both dealt with far worse than that, and we’ve never unfused from being happy before so it wasn’t figuring out that Stevonnie is nonbinary.”

“I was just thinking about stuff I guess.” Steven shrugged before laying down onto the grass. Connie put her hood up to keep the sand out of her hair then followed. “Connie?”

“Yeah?” 

“Would you have believed them if someone told you they weren’t a boy or a girl before you had experienced it?” He asked.

“Steven, I’ve dealt with far weirder things that people who are outside the binary. You have 4 moms that are aliens. You also  _ are  _ one of those moms.” She snorted.

“That doesn’t mean you’d actually believe them though.” He argued. “What if someone said they weren’t always a boy, that sometimes they were a girl. Like, everyone thought they were always a boy but sometimes they weren’t?”

“I’d say that sounds pretty confusing,” She said. “But I wouldn’t think they were lying or anything. There are lots of different kind of people, and we’ve personally met, fought, and ate creatures from planets further away than any member of the human race has gone. To divide all of that up into two basic categories is insane.”

Steven was quiet for a few moments, and Connie just waited patiently for him to say something. 

“Do you ever wonder why Stevonnie isn’t more masculine?” He asked.

“Before tonight? No not really. Though now that I’m thinking about it I am realizing they look fairly feminine.”

“I think it’s because of me.” He confessed.

“What do you mean?” Connie wasn’t dumb, she could see where this was going, but she knew better than to assume things.

“I- I don’t, I mean sometimes I,” Connie put her hand on his shoulder, and he took a deep breath before continuing. “I think I’m not always a boy.” He said.

“Really?” Connie asked, because she had never been good at this whole emotional conversation thing, but she could tell how hard this was for her friend to say and she was trying her best. 

“Yeah. Sometimes I just think that being a girl would feel so much nicer, and then later I get confused because I like being a boy again, and sometimes I feel like Stevonnie and all nonbinary and stuff.” He waved his hands helplessly.

“Am I the first person you’ve told?” She asked.   
“Yeah. I was going to tell Dad once, but I wasn’t sure how he would react.”

“I’m sure he’d be fine with it. Something tells me he’s not exactly conservative.”

“True,” He- wait she? They? Laughed.

“Is there a word for it? Not always feeling like one gender I mean. And what should I call you?”

“I think the word is genderfluid. And for today you can call me she, but it changes all the time.” H- She said. 

“Okay,” Connie smiled. “I’m glad you told me.”

“Yeah,” Steven smiled. “Me too.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im unhappy with this but people liked the first chapter and I hate to leave my adoring fans waiting ;)  
> im the worst sorry. Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> The Steven bit was completely unplanned but oh well. Leave a kudo if you liked this, and if you have any opinions you'd like to share, be sure to leave a comment!


End file.
